The Burrow
by My Dear Professor McGonagall
Summary: Molly and Arthur make their home together.
1. Keys

July 29, 1971—Keys

"Arthur, where are we?" Molly asked. She and Arthur were standing in the middle of a narrow dirt lane, in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The sun was blazingly hot. Molly, who was four months pregnant, was looking all around, trying to get her bearings after Side-Along-Apparating with her husband.

"It's a surprise, Molly," Arthur told her yet again. "Stop trying to catch me off-guard."

Molly smiled at him. "Well, then, lead me where you must," she said, extending her hand, which Arthur took.

"It's just a short walk," he promised, looking overjoyed. "You're going to love it!" Arthur led Molly down the lane a short ways, where he took a right turn onto an even smaller dirt path. There he stopped and drew his wand, waving it once. A strip of white cloth appeared in midair, and Arthur caught it.

"Put this on," he told Molly, smiling.

"A blindfold, Arthur? Really?" Molly asked incredulously, gesturing to her belly. "On this path?"

"Come on, Mollywobbles, you know I've got you," Arthur pleaded. "Please?"

Molly sighed. "All right," she said, rolling her eyes and taking the blindfold. She tied it tightly around her head. "Ready now?"

Arthur waved his hand in front of her face and nodded, satisfied. He put his arm around Molly's waist and started walking with her.

"Mind the step, there, that's a rock," Arthur told her. "And that—there we go, okay—good, okay, Molly, stop."

Molly did so, and put her hands out before her. They met the top of a stone surface, heated by the sun.

"Arthur, what—?"

"Surprise, Molly!" Arthur cried, pulling off the blindfold. Molly blinked rapidly to try and make her eyes adjust, and she gasped in astonishment.

"Arthur," she whispered weakly.

A small cottage stood before them, behind a low garden wall and gate. It was not very large, but there was a small garden shed and a huge yard covered in flowers.

"Arthur, you—you—how did you manage it?" Molly asked, her eyes filling with tears as she clutched at his hand.

"You were right," Arthur said simply, pulling from his pocket a ring of keys, which jingled merrily. "This was the only place for us and our family. So I made it work. I'll be working a few extra hours until the baby comes, but everything will be just fine."

"Oh, Arthur," Molly said happily, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

Arthur stepped back, looking dazed. "I should buy you another house, sometime," he said, grinning foolishly.

"Can we go inside?" Molly asked eagerly, wiping her tears away.

"Of course," Arthur answered. He stepped over to the gate and opened it. "After you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley," Molly said, giving him a curtsy as she walked into the garden, taking the keys from him.

* * *

><p>So these are going to be five one-shots about Molly and Arthur's first five months at the Burrow (In my brain, I have decided that they are both twenty, turning twenty-one, which I'm like...maybe ninety percent certain is canon-correct). :) These two are my favorite, I absolutely adore them. This is for Heart of Spellz's "Prompts for All Occasions Challenge." Hope you like!<p>

Lucy


	2. Happy

29 August 1971—Happy

Molly sat on the sofa in the sitting room, rubbing her belly sleepily. The baby was moving around, too much for her to sleep, but she was very, very tired. She hadn't slept through the night in almost a week. One of her own homemade blankets was draped over her as she stared unfocusedly into the dying embers of the fire.

The baby gave a particularly sharp kick, and Molly frowned, adjusting herself slightly and rubbing the spot. "Mummy's tired, sweetheart," she said softly. "Playtime's later." She grinned at her own silliness.

There was a sound at the door, and Molly sat up, trying to erase the tiredness from her appearance as Arthur stumbled in, looking exhausted. He smiled tiredly at her.

"Hi, Molly," he said, coming to give her a kiss. He collapsed beside her on the sofa. "How are you?" he asked, patting her belly.

"We're fine," Molly told him with a smile. "Long day?"

Arthur shrugged. "It'll pay off soon. I'll be a proper member of the office by next month, if I can get through this now," he told her. "Then I'll be home at a reasonable hour every night."

"I know you will," Molly told him, sitting back and kissing his temple. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

Arthur grinned. "Are you happy here, Molly?" he asked.

Molly blinked several times. "Yes, Arthur. I am," Molly told him.

They fell asleep on the sofa that night, and when Arthur went to work the next morning with a stiff neck, and Molly resumed unpacking with a sore back, neither of them seemed to notice.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys are enjoying! I know they're short, but never fear, Molly and Arthur are probably ninety percent of my current to-be-written ideas hahaha. There will always be more Molly and Arthur!<p> 


	3. Water

29 September 1971—Water

"Arthur! Arthur?" Molly called, standing in the open doorway of the Burrow's kitchen. She fanned herself. They were in the middle of an unseasonable, muggy heat wave, and Molly, her belly already very large at seven months pregnant, was understandably miserable.

Arthur's red hair and bespectacled face poked out of the door of his garden shed. "Yes, Molly?" he called back. "What is it?"

"The water's stopped running," Molly told him, wiping her sweaty face. "I can use a charm for drinking water, but the washing's not going to happen if the pipes are broken. Can you take a look?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Arthur said, forcing a very chipper tone. It appeared that Molly was in one of her more despondent moods, and he wanted to make her feel better. He trotted across the yard towards Molly's retreating back.

"The sink," she said, gesturing to the offending appliance when Arthur arrived in the kitchen.

Arthur frowned and got down on his hands and knees to open the cupboard under the sink. He drew his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_," and began to examine the pipes underneath the sink.

"Oh," he said finally, sitting back on his heels and frowning. "Oh—_Nox. _Well, Molly, I think it's a pretty easy fix, but it'll take some time. Why don't you let me cook tonight?"

Molly didn't answer. Arthur turned around, and was positively alarmed to see that she had sat down at the table and laid her head on her arms, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Oh—Molly, don't," Arthur said, getting to his feet and hurrying over to her. "It—It'll be all right, it's just the sink," he promised her.

"It's not just that," Molly wailed, looking up tearfully at Arthur and waving a hand around the tiny kitchen. "It's everything—I must have broken four cups this morning, nothing will stay where I put it, and it's all just gone wrong." And she dropped her head onto her arms, starting to sob again.

Arthur sat down across from her. "What's gone wrong, Molly?" he asked gently, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Everything!" Molly cried, throwing her arms up in desperation. "I feel miserable all the time because of this stupid weather, I miss you when you're at work, our house is falling apart, and I'm sorry, Arthur, I love this baby, but I am getting very, very tired of being this fat!"

Arthur had the good sense not to laugh, and instead took Molly's hand, locking their fingers together. "Molly, dear," he said gently, waiting for her sniffling to subside so that she could look at him.

"Molly, our house is going to be just fine. I know you miss me, because I miss you twice as much, but soon—well, soon, everything will be just the way we want it. And as for the baby," he added, glancing at Molly's belly, "well, nothing that's as wonderful as this could ever make you fat. You're amazing, Molly. I couldn't do half the things you've done in the last seven months."

Molly gave Arthur a very watery smile. "Really?"

Arthur laughed. "Of course," he told her.

Molly nodded, feeling much better.

"Why don't I go see what I can do about the sink? You can take a rest, if you like," Arthur told her, standing and kissing her forehead.

Molly sighed deeply and nodded again. "I'll be in the sitting room," she told Arthur, hauling herself to her feet.

"Right-o!" Arthur called, his head already stuffed under the sink. Molly chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p>I'm a bad, horrible, awful person and I didn't post yesterday. I'M SO SORRY! I was too tired, and that's my only excuse hahaha. I hope you won't hate me forever!<p>

Lucy


	4. Rubbish

29 October 1971—Rubbish

Arthur sighed happily and nuzzled closer to Molly in their bed. Molly, who was only lightly sleeping, patted his hand on her belly.

"You're home," she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Mhmm," he answered, gently kissing her ear.

"What time is it?" Molly asked.

"About three," Arthur told her.

"Not much of a bachelor party," she said, laughing a little.

"Oh?" Arthur asked teasingly. "I had no idea you knew how bachelor parties were meant to be run."

"Oh, rubbish, Arthur, be quiet," Molly groaned, playfully swatting at him. She opened her eyes, and with some difficulty, managed to turn over so she could look at Arthur, holding her belly. "Did Gid have a nice time?"

"Seemed to," Arthur shrugged, smiling. "I think he's more excited to see Dorcas tomorrow," he said.

Molly smiled. "Our first family wedding here," she said. "Isn't it exciting?"

Arthur nodded and helped Molly turn back onto her side. "Maybe one day this one will get married here," he said sleepily, patting Molly's belly again.

"Mmm," Molly murmured, chuckling. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Aww...these two make me feel all warm and fuzzy...I need much more for them...soon, I'm sure. ;)<p> 


	5. Blue

29 November 1971—Blue

It was nine o'clock in the morning on the twenty-ninth of November, and Molly Weasley had been in labor for twelve hours in her bedroom at the Burrow. She was less than happy.

"That's it, Molly, you're just fine—ahhh—" Arthur made a strangled noise somewhere between a groan and a squeak as Molly crushed his hand, a contraction hitting her hard.

"All right, dear, you're doing very well," said Arthur's mother, coming to dab Molly's forehead with a cool cloth. "Arthur, darling, why don't you go see if the Healer's here yet?"

"No!" Molly cried, practically clawing at Arthur's arm. "Don't go!"

"It's all right, Molly," said Mrs. Weasley. "He'll be back in just a moment."

"Just a minute," Arthur echoed, bending down to kiss Molly's forehead. "You can time me," he added, winking.

Molly gave him a weak smile and pressed one hand over her gigantic belly, closing her eyes and trying to take deep breaths.

"Good girl," Mrs. Weasley murmured, wiping Molly's brow again. "You're doing wonderfully."

* * *

><p>Molly dropped back onto her pillows, completely exhausted. The baby's cries sounded in the little bedroom, and she smiled, panting, and turned her head to look at Arthur. He was still clutching her hand and smiled proudly at her, planting a kiss on her cheek.<p>

"It's a boy," said the Healer, who was wrapping the baby in a blanket. "A very healthy baby boy."

Arthur helped Molly sit up a bit and moved to sit beside her on the bed, gazing amazedly at the wrinkled, tearful face.

"A boy," Arthur said softly, reaching out one finger to touch the small fingers that just poked out of the blanket. "He's wonderful."

Molly, whose eyes had filled with tears, nodded. "He's absolutely perfect," she whispered. The baby gave a soft wail, and Molly cooed sympathetically, rocking him gently.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the Healer asked, quill in hand and carrying the birth certificate.

"Er—William," Arthur said, glancing at Molly. "I don't think we'd chosen a middle—"

"Arthur," Molly interrupted. "William Arthur Weasley."

The Healer smiled and turned away to write down the name.

Arthur stared at his wife, his eyes looking suddenly rather red. "Arthur?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Molly laughed. "Well, he is your son," she said, kissing Arthur's cheek. "Besides," she added, leaning her head against Arthur's so that they could look at their newborn son. "He's got your blue eyes."

* * *

><p>Aww...now I'm so sad this is over. BUT! Have no fear, if you're sad too, I've got so many plans for these two. My Molly and Arthur obsession cannot be satiated! :) Thank you all so, so, so much for reading. You know how much your support means to me. I adore you madly!<p>

Lucy


End file.
